toujours alerte
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics, tendance Kuro/Fye :: 3ème vignette : pingouin. 4e: sourire. 5e: avec Mokona. 6e: une autre vie. 7e: surnoms. 8e: mon gros toutou ! 9e: transformation. 10e: minute culturelle. 11e : partir. MàJ, 12e: distance.
1. alerte !

**Titre :** "alerte" ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Tsubasa RC  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kurogane, Fye  
**Rating :** PG / K  
**Disclaimer :** toujours aux CLAMP

écrite pour kurowanko fye, thème : "alerte", prompt : "Hey ! C'est à moi ça !"  
(et 'faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi, alors que j'étais partie pour faire un truc _vraiment_ court, j'ai finalement atteint les 400 mots, soit ma taille standard pour oneshot : 'pas normal...)

se passe au Pays de Yama (je ne sais plus, environ tome 9, il me semble ?)

oOo

Depuis qu'ils ont débarqué dans ce monde, rien ne va plus. D'abord, la boule de poils ('pas qu'il s'en plaigne trop, pour celui-là) et les deux gamins ont disparu. Ensuite, il n'a pas la moindre idée de là où ils sont ni comment en repartir. Enfin, il ne comprend plus ce que dit ce fichu mage (peut-être que le haricot blanc piailleur aurait été utile, finalement).

Ça fait déjà trois bonnes raisons d'avoir les nerfs en pelote. D'être en plus tombé sur un monde en guerre, où chaque personne qu'ils croisent tente de les attaquer avant de discuter, il faut qu'ils restent perpétuellement sur leurs gardes. Pour Kurogane c'est relativement facile : il a l'habitude d'être constamment en alerte, les sens toujours en éveil, toujours sur le qui-vive. Mais surveiller cet idiot de mage qui ne comprend rien au dialecte du pays, refuse d'utiliser sa magie, est certes doué pour l'esquive mais pas franchement pour l'attaque ? …il va vieillir avant l'âge, à le surveiller.

Surtout quand il se rend compte qu'il comprend plus ou moins la langue de l'endroit –ça ressemble à un patois de son Japon natal- et qu'il tente de nouer le dialogue avec leurs assaillants au lieu de tous les trucider sur place (il brûle d'en découdre pourtant : ces gens l'attaquent, il les équarrit, et on n'en parle plus, c'est sa logique habituelle... mais là il est forcé de se réfréner un peu).

Parce que là, quand ils font une pause avant de se lancer peut-être dans le combat, se toisant mutuellement et cherchant à se comprendre sans se laisser surprendre par une ruse, _forcément_, il faut que Fye s'imagine que ça y est, c'est dans la poche, ils sont amis et tout va bien, et relâche son attention : une brute épaisse en profite pour tenter de l'enlever.

"Hey ! C'est à moi ça ! Pas touche sans autorisation !" rugit Kurogane, par réflexe, brandissant son sabre, rompant tout dialogue avec celui qu'il prenait pour le chef.

Ça lui apprendra à vouloir discuter, tiens ! Il le savait : mieux vaut taper _d'abord_ et palabrer après. Ce à quoi il s'attèle sans ambages.

Le reste de la bande dûment mis en fuite, le mage récupéré et sermonné –qu'importe s'il ne comprend pas, le ton furieux qu'il emploie se passe de traduction : "tiens-toi un peu plus sur tes gardes, crétin !"- ils peuvent se remettre en route.  
Il essaiera encore d'interroger les suivants, mais s'assurera de tenir solidement son mage, avant.


	2. temps morts

**Titre :** temps morts  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
**Personnage/Couple :** Kurogane/Fye  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "repos"  
Pour Nimrauko  
280 mots

o

Ce que Kurogane redoute le plus, dans ce périple interminable, ce sont les temps que l'on prétend morts. La recherche des plumes, les dangers à affronter, les combats à mener, peu lui chaut, au contraire, il s'y retrouve dans son élément. Mais il redoute les phases de repos plus ou moins forcé entre chaque.

Parce que les enfants –ce terme inclut jusqu'à chacun de ses quatre compagnons selon les jours- sont souvent intenables quand on leur laisse trop de temps libre. Les enfants –au sens propre du terme cette fois- s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre, bon, ça passe encore. Mokona devient rapidement insupportable, et Fye… Fye semble glué à ses pas. Il se calme que la nuit, parce que Kurogane refuse de dormir avec les autres, montant la garde jusque dans son sommeil (sans cela, il en est certain, il servirait de nounours ou d'oreiller au mage).

Ses compagnons, la peluche exceptée, ont tous le sommeil agité. Depuis que Sakura ne tombe plus dans un quasi coma dès qu'elle se fatigue trop, elle aussi s'est mise à rêver de son passé qui lui échappe. Tous les quatre ont leurs cauchemars occasionnels dont ils refusent de parler une fois réveillés. Prétendre se reposer inclut ne pas déranger les autres.

Et surtout, surtout, ces périodes de repos, hors des heures de sommeil, lui laissent bien trop l'occasion de penser –de penser au passé révolu, au présent incertain, et même à un éventuel futur… et à ce que deviendra Fye qui ne veut pas rentrer dans son monde d'origine, quand lui-même, et Sakura et Shaolan regagneront un jour, il en est sûr, les leurs.


	3. d'une élégance rare

**Titre :** d'une élégance rare  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Tsubasa RC  
**Couple/Personnages : **Fye, Kurogane  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **toujours aux CLAMP.

Pour Babel121, Kuro/Fye, thème : "pingouin"  
initialement publiée le 23 décembre 2006.  
(150 mots)

oOo

Les vêtements traditionnels de ce monde sont vraiment moches, se dit Kurogane. Il s'inspecte dans le miroir, jetant un regard effaré au petit nœud sous le cou et surtout aux pans bizarroïdes au bas de la veste.

« J'ai l'air d'un guignol, maugrée-t-il.  
- Mais non : tu as l'air trèèès classe, Kuro-sama. Très élégant. »

Pour Fye, aucun problème ; ces tenues ont un vague air de parenté avec ce qu'il portait à Cérès. Sauf que les gants sont bien moins longs et les pantalons moins ajustés.  
« Humm… tu as presque l'air d'un pingouin, en fait, avance-t-il pour le rassurer (et pour lui, c'est un compliment).  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un pingouin. Des oiseaux qui vivent dans mon pays, sous la neige. Noir et blanc avec des petits yeux ronds, et trooop mignons.  
- V'là autre chose…  
- Non, sérieusement : hyûuu, t'es un vrai tombeur, comme ça. »


	4. silences et mensonges

**Titre : **silences et mensonges  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
**Personnage/Couple : **Kurogane, Kuro/Fye  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **tout est aux CLAMP.

**Thème : **6variations, "la valeur d'un sourire"

oOo

Ils portent des masques, tous les deux. Kurogane reste dur, froid, distant ; c'est sa manière de se protéger des autres et de les protéger eux aussi. Fye est exubérant, toujours plein d'entrain ; il s'inquiète de tout le monde et sourit en permanence. Il se protège de lui-même, ainsi.  
Ça exaspère Kurogane, qui, toujours direct, trouve qu'il ment. Que son sourire ne veuille plus rien dire, à force d'être utilisé, c'est son problème. Qu'il lui serve à dissimuler ce qu'il voudrait que les autres révèlent, pas question.

« Tu triches, siffle-t-il. Conseiller _toi_ aux enfants d'agir selon leurs sentiments et de ne rien se cacher, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »  
Mais il a autre chose à faire qu'épiloguer là-dessus. Il lui donne juste le fond de sa pensée, à titre informatif ; que le mage tire ses propres conclusions s'il le souhaite. Et s'il s'en fiche, tout pis pour lui. Des conseils ? et puis quoi encore ? Fye est assez grand pour choisir ce qu'il fait ; il peut se débrouiller seul avec ça.

Kurogane n'aime pas parler pour rien, ni mentir non plus. Ça s'arrête là. Taire ce que l'on juge inutile aux autres, pourquoi pas, il le fait lui-même selon les cas. Mais quand les omissions deviennent finalement des mensonges, à force, ça ne passe plus.  
Autant lui signaler qu'il voit clair dans son jeu.

À ses mots, le masque de Fye glisse un instant. Mais il efface bien vite la surprise de son visage.  
« Tu devines toujours tout… quel sens de l'observation, Kuro-sama ! Est-ce que par hasard tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? »  
Et le sourire qu'il affiche à ce moment, même Kurogane n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est pour une fois sincère, ou non : joie réelle de se penser important pour lui ? simple expression de convenance ? par habitude ? ou mensonge, encore, pour masquer l'inquiétude de croire qu'il pourrait former des liens avec quelqu'un ? Difficile de trancher.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la question que Fye lui pose là est une vraie chausse-trappe, ça Kurogane le reconnaît. Impossible, pour l'instant, d'y répondre sincèrement. Alors il ne dira simplement rien.


	5. vie de famille

**Titre** : vie de famille  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
**Personnage/Couple** : Mokona qui fait le clown, et Kurogane qui subit son cirque ; Kuro/Fye sous-entendu.  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP 

Pour Azalée  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Mokona et Kurogane.  
150 mots

oOo

Kurogane n'aime pas Mokona. Quelle tristesse !

Oh, pauvre Moko-chan !

Quand Mokona lui a déclaré sa flamme, Kurogane l'a tapé. Quand Mokona a voulu lui faire un bisou, Kurogane a sorti son sabre et a menacé de découper Mokona en rondelles !

Vous rendez-vous compte, du sashimi tout frais de Mokona !

Mais que va faire Mokona maintenant ?

Mokona va le séduire ! Oh-ho-ho. Personne ne peut résister à Mokona. Parmi les Cent-Huit Techniques Secrètes…

Mais non, non. Mokona doit renoncer à cet amour impossible. Mokona est un grand Mokona. Il est temps d'apprendre que Mokona ne pourra pas épouser Papa, parce que Papa est déjà marié avec Maman !

Sois fort, Mokona ! Sois heureux pour Papa et Maman qui s'aiment. Et un jour Mokona aussi trouvera quelqu'un à aimer. _Kyaa_ !

_-Que quelqu'un fasse taire cette boule de poils !!_

_-Kuro-papa, enfin, c'est quoi ces manières ? Du calme, sois patient avec les enfants s'il te plaît…_


	6. dans une autre vie

**Titre : **dans une autre vie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Couple : **Fye/Kurogane  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **c'est la faute aux CLAMP ! _i swear_ !

**Notes :** une première version de ceci, c'est à dire le dialogue seul (75 mots), a été écrite pour 31 jours pour le thème "assoiffé de sang" le 12 août de l'an dernier, c'est à dire peu de temps après la prépublication du **chapitre 125**, le terriiiible chapitre 125.  
Elle a bien évidemment été _joss_ée le mois suivant, 'videmment, ce sont les CLAMP. Mais ça m'a laissé tout le temps de la remettre au goût du jour depuis. Sniff, j'ai quand même transformé un dialogue crack en drabble angst (125 mots maintenant) 

Quoi qu'il en soit... attention : **bon gros spoil sur le tome 17 !**

oOo

Dans une autre vie, Fye aurait plaisanté de tout cela. Dans une autre vie, Fye aurait continué à lui donner ces surnoms ridicules. Dans une autre vie, Fye aurait tourné cette situation au dérisoire, Fye aurait fait tout son possible pour tourner Kurogane en bourrique.

« Alors maintenant, je suis un vampire ?  
-Hn.  
-Et je devrais boire le sang de mon Kuro-min ?  
-Hn.  
-Et de personne d'autre ?  
-Hn.  
-Kuro-pyon, est-ce que ça veut dire que si j'ai soif, je peux te sucer à blanc ?  
-…  
-Kuro-wanko ?  
-Hn.  
-Hyûuu, Kuro-pii doit vraiment, vraiment tenir à moi pour avoir accepté un tel marché !  
-…Hn.  
-Alors, je peux commencer à te manger ? »

Dans une autre vie, il n'aurait peut-être tout simplement jamais eu à conclure ce marché...


	7. surnoms

**Titre **: raccourci/distance  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Personnages/Couple **: Kurogane, Fye  
**Rating **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: CLAMP

Pour Nimrauko  
**Prompt** : "Surnom"  
Spoil éventuel : tome 17  
130 mots

oOo

Kurogane détestait que cet imbécile de mage lui donne tous ces surnoms stupides. « J'ai un nom, j'te signale : arrête de le raccourcir comme ça, » a-t-il répété tant et plus les premiers temps, avant de se lasser. Il s'est habitué à ces diminutifs, ensuite. Ils oscillaient entre affection et dépréciation, parfois. Ça lui tapait sur le système. Mais il les tolérait.

Il a cru, avant, que le jour où Fye prononcerait son prénom en entier, au lieu de l'amputer et d'en faire un truc tordu, ça serait une victoire.  
Et pourtant… Kurogane réalise qu'il n'a jamais rien entendu de plus blessant que son propre prénom, dans la bouche de ce type. La distance que Fye décide tout à coup de mettre entre eux deux est la pire des défaites.


	8. mon gros toutou

**Titre **: mon gros toutou !!  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Personnages/Couple **: Shaolan, Sakura, Kurogane, Fye, Mokona ; légers indices de Fye/Kuro  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété des CLAMP

**Prompt **: qu'arriverait-il si Kurogane ou Fye se trouvait changé en animal ? (version 1)  
**Pour **Aida Serpe  
**Setting**/Spoil éventuel : arc "Ōto" - environ, tome 12 ?  
**Nombre de mots **: 250

oOo

« Monsieur Fye ? Princesse Sakura ?  
- Bon retour, Shaolan ! Alors, cette sortie ? Vous avez tué beaucoup de démons ?  
- Euh... »  
À la porte du café « L'Oeil du Chat » se tenait un Shaolan très embarrassé. Derrière lui, un gros chien-loup, noir, le poil ébourrriffé, les yeux rouges et l'air pas commode du tout, gronda.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Kurogane ? » s'affola Sakura.  
À l'unisson, Mokona et Fye répondirent joyeusement :  
« Oh, Kuro-toutou ressemble vraiment à son surnom, maintenant ! »

Le-chien-Kurogane aboya furieusement contre les deux andouilles qui piaillaient et tentaient de le câliner à qui-mieux-mieux.  
« Un démon lui a jeté un sort, expliqua Shaolan. Monsieur Fye, vous ne pouvez pas annuler ce sort ?  
- Ah, non. Ma magie n'a pas l'air de marcher ici, et de toute façon j'ai juré de ne plus m'en servir. Et puis, pourquoi annuler ce sort ? Il est très bien comme ça, notre Gros Toutou ! » fit Fye avec désinvolture.  
Kurogane tenta de le mordre. Fye esquiva en riant.

« Bon, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, pourtant. He bien, je suppose que tu vas devoir aller demander conseil à la Mairie, ils devraient savoir où s'adresser pour corriger ce genre d'accident magique. Je m'occuperai de la boutique et du toutou en attendant. »

Alors que Shaolan repartait précipitament, Fye ajouta :  
« Et n'oublie pas d'acheter des croquettes pour chien sur le chemin du retour, et aussi un collier : qui sait, ça pourra prendre du temps avant qu'on puisse lui rendre son aspect normal ! »

Kurogane gémit longuement.


	9. un Dracula en peluche

**Titre **: un Dracula en peluche !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Personnages/Couple **: Kurogane, Mokona, Fye ; Kuro/Fye  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété des CLAMP

**Prompt **: qu'arriverait-il si Kurogane ou Fye se trouvait changé en animal ? (version 2)  
**Setting/Spoil** éventuel : arc "Acid Tōkyō" - **tome 17** - si vous préférez, une autre interprétation de ce prompt, libre de spoil, se trouve juste dans le volet précédent.**  
Nombre de mots **: 250

oOo

Kurogane cherche à résumer la situation.  
« Bon. Donc. Maintenant, Fye est un vampire. Il devra boire mon sang pour continuer à vivre. Et à part ça, ça changera quoi ? »

Mokona couine :  
« Fye ne pourra plus se montrer à la lumière du soleil sinon il brûlera ! Alors, il faudra que Kurogane le cache toute la journée sous son grand manteau noir. Heureusement que Fye n'est pas lourd ! Et puis Fye pourra se transformer en chauve-souris ou en loup. En chauve-souris surtout. Comme ça Kurogane pourra toujours le garder sur lui bien à l'abri pour le protéger. »

La boule de poils, jusque là catastrophée par le tour qu'on pris les événements, semble ravie du dénouement. Kurogane ne sait plus que croire : d'accord, il a accepté le marché de la Sorcière sans poser de question _avant_, alors qu'il ne sait lui-même rien des vampires comme Subaru et Kamui. Et la peluche hyper-active a l'air de s'y connaître mieux que lui. Mais quand même...

Mokona rebondit joyeusement sur le lit, à côté du mage-vampire inconscient.  
« Gros Matou va devenir un Petit Toutou Volant de Poche pour Kurogane !! et ils seront toujours ensemble ! »

Puis se coupe brusquement dans son élan, de nouveau inquiet.  
« Mais, Mokona va quand même rester le plus mignon, hein ? Kurogane ne va pas jeter Mokona à la poubelle parce qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre à garder dans sa poche ? »  
...mais quand même, là il en fait trop !

« Tu serais pas en train de te fiche de moi, par hasard ?! »

* * *

Note : dans certaines parties du monde, on appelle les chauves-souris "chiens volants" ou "renards volants" - on ne sait jamais, cette appellation n'est pas évidente, des fois que vous soyiez largués par ce que raconte Mokona...

* * *


	10. curiosité culturelle

**Titre** : simple curiosité  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tsubasa RESRVoir CHRoniCLE  
**Personnages** : Kurogane, Fye D. Flowright  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité **: plutôt début de série  
**Avertissements** : bêtises

**Prompt** : "Mais où ira le monde si Zeus se fait mener en bateau par son propre fils encore en couche culotte ?"  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Encore en couche culotte à ton âge ? plaisante Fye en jetant un coup d'oeil en coin à Kurogane qui se change, sans aucun respect pour sa pudeur – ni sa dignité.  
- C'est pas une couche, c'est un fundoshi ! tempête le ninja. C'est le sous-vêtement que portent les vrais hommes !  
- Ça ressemble quand même au croisement d'une couche culotte et d'un pagne exotique.  
- Peut-être exotique pour un type qui vient d'un pays aussi bizarre que le tien, maugrée Kurogane, mais dans le mien c'est très courant et aussi très sérieux.  
- Du coup je me demande quel genre de sous-vêtements porte notre princesse... »


	11. déménager

**Titre** : vagabonds de l'espace-temps  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
**Personnages/Couple** : Fye et Kurogane  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « faire les cartons de déménagement »  
proposé par Camille Miko pour la case n°o9 d'un mème à curtain!fics (white day '11), laquelle cachait Fye-et-Kurogane  
**Notes** : du coup j'ai un peu triché avec à cause de leur statut dans l'univers  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Il n'y a jamais grand' chose à emporter, quand ils changent de dimensions. Les vêtements qu'ils ont sur le dos, de temps en temps si le séjour a été rude une arme ramassée dans le feu de l'action quand les choses se passent mieux parfois un sac de souvenirs, objets de collection qui prendront de la valeur en changeant de monde ou consommables. Mais pas plus.

Mokona pourrait sans doute emporter plus s'il le fallait, encore qu'ils n'aient jamais testé sa capacité de charge maximale. Ce qui coince surtout, c'est de n'être jamais bien sûrs à l'avance quand ils retrouveront une plume et devront de nouveau repartir. Même s'ils trouvent le temps de se fixer, ils n'ont jamais celui de préparer leur départ…

Alors si un jour ils doivent arriver au bout de leur voyage, ça sera comme ils l'ont commencé : en vagabonds de l'espace-temps, sans bagage inutile.


	12. distance

**Titre : **la distance entre nous  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kurogane, Fye D. Flowright  
**Genre : **angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : ** « laisse-moi tranquille », contrainte accessoire "vampire" pour 31 jours (10 mai '09)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **arc acid!Tokyo  
**Nombre de mots : **200 

oOo

« Si tu fais ça Fye te détestera.  
- S'il a la force de me détester c'est qu'il sera encore en vie et en bonne santé.  
- On pourrait argumenter sur « en vie »... »

Quand Fye se relève pourtant, ça n'est pas pour manifester d'hostilité ouverte à Kurogane. Il ne s'attendait pas des remerciements, ça serait trop beau, mais à plus de verve tout de même; des insultes peut-être ?  
Au lieu de cela, Fye se contente de lui tourner le dos. Il met des murs entre eux. Il abandonne les surnoms ridicules, sans passer pour autant à des surnoms blessants.

« _Ne m'approche plus. Ne me parle pas. Laisse-moi me confire dans ma misère. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en sortes !_ »

Fye se barricade dans sa douleur. Kurogane tempête.

« Ça te plaît d'être malheureux ?  
- Et pourquoi pas !  
- Secoue-toi un peu !  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
- Tu es lâche à ce point ?  
- Oui. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne peux pas être heureux. Mais au moins, j'aurais voulu pouvoir éviter d'entraîner qui que ce soit avec moi là-dedans. Toi surtout. Il ne fallait pas m'approcher autant...  
- Et si moi j'ai envie de te joindre, où que ça soit ? »


End file.
